


【卡带】上课时应该大声说话吗？

by zdpp999



Series: 神威拖拉机 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Intersex Obito, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Tie Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 带土升职成为地区负责人，最近忙于老饼活动中心扩建的事而非常疲惫。卡卡西身为大学客座教授，在学期的最后一节课按照惯例邀请学生们到家里上。上完课，卡卡西走上楼想找带土温存一番...... 是超级平淡的婚后生活。⚠️双性带土 intersex Obito⚠️睡觉炒菜 sleep sex是《老饼福利》之后的第十年。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, kkob, 卡带 - Relationship
Series: 神威拖拉机 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【卡带】上课时应该大声说话吗？

1.

“叮咚”一声， 门铃响起。

卡卡西正正自己的领带，打开门。他的班上唯一没到的学生走进来。

“那我们就开始吧，最后一节课。” 卡卡西环顾坐在沙发上和地毯上一张张年轻的脸，微笑着打开投影仪的开关，“下周轮到各位交上你们的小组报告，记得写上全组人的姓名哦。”

这是他与带土结婚的第十年。卡卡西正在兼任母校商学院的客座教授。今天是本学期的最后一节课，他按照惯例邀请学生们到家里来上课。

“教授！” 一个坐在地板上的学生举起手，声音有些过于洪亮，“可不可以延长几天期限啊？我要去学长的公司实习，那几天很可能没有时间写。”

“看来佐助和鹿丸又在压榨实习生了啊… ” 卡卡西将双臂抱在胸前，假装露出苦恼的表情，“不必担心，我会跟他们俩讲清楚给你假期的。”

学生坐回地板上，默认似的吐吐舌头。没想到卡卡西老师还认识两位创业的学长，真是倒霉，早知道该找另外的理由延长报告期限了。

“另外，还有件事想拜托大家一下，” 卡卡西安抚性地将几瓶汽水放在桌子上，笑眯眯地说，“我的伴侣今天在楼上休息，所以请大家讲话的时候尽量不要太大声哦。谢谢各位！”

同学们目目相觑，眼神中充满了八卦的精神。卡卡西教授的伴侣？一直听说却从未见到的神奇所在？今天居然就在他们头顶上睡觉，太不可思议了。机会难得，要怎样才能见到那位伴侣呢？

像是看穿了他们的想法，卡卡西马不停蹄地开始讲课，用半个小时就讲完了最后一节课的内容。在确认大家没有多余的问题之后，像赶一群小鹅似地赶走了叽叽喳喳的学生。

2.

带土从没想过坐办公室会比营地里的训练还辛苦。近一个月来，他升职成为老饼福利系统的地区负责人，因为被任命负责活动中心扩建的事而连续加班很多天。

此时非常疲惫的他将自己裹在温暖而轻盈的毛毯里，腿脚被包裹住的舒适感让他有种懒散的快乐。房间中填满着让人昏昏欲睡的黑暗，只有窗帘被傍晚的天色照出接近黑色的黯淡深灰。

他慵懒地坐起身，拿起床头柜上的水杯喝了一口。听到楼下卡卡西刻意压低声音和学生们聊作一团，回忆起自己醒来是因为口渴和一个学生过于洪亮的声音。

本来是想睡整整一天直到明早的，毕竟加班熬夜了这么多天。带土活动一下腰肢。早上他从办公室加班回来时，都没有好好跟卡卡西讲一句话就倒头睡觉。

明天是周末，希望早晨可以有个久违的晨间活动吧，带土的脑海中浮现出卡卡西白皙有力的身体，他勾勾嘴角。

想到这里，下身在温暖的毯子中很快有了反应。带土没去管它，而是瘫回床上。被安宁的黑暗重新包裹住，他很快便再次坠入梦乡。

3.

红豆糕，吞拿鱼沙拉，碎牛排，味增汤。

卡卡西放下挽起的衬衫袖口，简单整理了餐具，走上楼梯准备叫醒酣睡了一天的带土起床吃点东西。

推开门的时候，轻微的鼾声从床的方向传来。一股柔软又干燥的气味瞬间从黑暗中涌起吞没了他。熟悉的、织物摩擦产生的味道，和久睡的人呼吸间沉钝的浑浊仿佛将这个房间从外界明亮的灯光中隔离出去，成为一个独立的空间。

他不由自主地放轻脚步，走到床前，借助门缝间透入的微弱的光线看到手臂和腿都露在毛毯外面的带土。带土背对着他睡得十分香甜，脑袋蜷缩在两个枕头之间，光滑的大腿舒展着，脚上的袜子也脱了一半，挂在趾尖上。

卡卡西抬手帮他摘掉了袜子，无声地扔在加厚的防滑地毯上，仿佛将最后一块漂浮的陨石扔进黑洞。手指不小心擦过带土脚心的皮肤，静止又干燥的空气像是突然间升了温。卡卡西重新挽起衬衫的袖口，松了松领带。

“带土，吃点东西？” 他伸手撑住床头。

没反应，但是轻微的鼾声止住了。床上的人咂咂嘴，不耐烦地顺着声音的方向向后挪动了一点。

卡卡西被他可爱的反应惹得发笑，于是脱鞋跪上床。床垫随着他的动作下陷了几分，枕头也被挤压得微微变形。带土的脑袋动了动，终于有点要醒的意思。

“下午买了红豆糕，加热了一下味道还不错。带土要不要吃？” 卡卡西俯下身，包裹在衬衫中的温热胸口贴上他的后背。带土努力睁开眼睛转过头，想听清他说了什么，却被卡卡西抱了满怀，随即放松地躺在他怀里。

“….” 他的嘴里嚅嗫了几个字，连卡卡西也没能听清说了什么。

黑暗中带土悉悉簌簌的动作激起了两个人感官的共鸣，有什么沉默许久的东西在身体内一点点苏醒。卡卡西向下挪动一下身体，因为侧跪而有些绷紧的裤子摩擦到带土的臀部，那富有弹性的质感瞬间让他硬了。

仿佛感应到他抬头的欲望，带土也嘟囔几声，无意识地扭动着身体将自己更严丝合缝地嵌入他的手臂与胸膛之间。卡卡西被他的动作勾起十足的性欲，于是让自己在前面揽着他腹部的手沿睡衣下柔软又暖和的皮肤滑入睡裤边缘。

困到连内裤都没有穿吗，带土？

手中半硬的器官热乎乎地不规律跳动着，好像一只闷在窝中的小动物。卡卡西一边用光滑的指腹照顾着阴茎上柔软的皮层，一边时不时将掌心顶在它的头部，聚拢五指慢慢地收紧。

带土显然是被抚摸得很舒服，半闭着眼睛发出嗯嗯的轻喘，腰部也前后动了起来。

4.

见他逐渐被拖入情事，卡卡西解开他睡衣的前襟，让沉睡在黑暗中的皮肤接触到安静的空气。趁着带土还沉溺在醒与睡的边缘里，卡卡西拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出酒精快速给手指消毒。

再翻身揽住床上的人时，带土的左手已经放在自己的阴茎上。卡卡西顺势从后面抱住他，一手包住他的左手共同撸着勃勃跳动的器官，一手溜进带土张开的双腿向后摸。出乎卡卡西的意料，带土隐藏在两腿之间的入口竟然很干燥。他将消毒过后有些微冰凉的手指探进入口，浅浅地滑动，发现穴道内部却湿润又柔软。

这样子的话，应该是情动之后又睡着了，因为没有穿内裤而外面的体液被晾干，才会有如此反差。卡卡西想。

“…在哪儿？” 怀中昏昏欲睡的带土见他半天都没有说话也没有动作，动着嘴唇吐出一句模糊的问语，想确认伴侣还在身旁。

“就在这，”卡卡西收回手，用了点力气拽下带土的睡裤，将头埋到他胯下。既然还没准备好，就只好这样了。

他含住他滚烫的阴茎。沉溺在睡眠中的人需要比平时更强烈的刺激，卡卡西明白这一点。他吸紧口腔内的空气，用舌尖抵住带土马眼下面敏感的肉蒂。带土立刻在他手下弓起身体，连同大腿内侧的肌肉都用上了力气，在黑暗中散发出灼人的热量。

含了一会，卡卡西便尝到从头部流出的咸味液体。“带土最近很敏感啊，是很久没做的缘故吗？” 他用下巴蹭蹭带土的耻毛，感受对方浑身发抖的瞬间，“不过我今天也满累的，嘴巴既要讲课还要帮带土这里，” 他用手指轻轻弹了一下带土竖在胯下的器官。

“所以，真的不要让我休息一下，一起下楼吃饭吗？”

“卡卡西！” 带土抬脚蹬在他肩膀的衬衫上，把领口都弄歪了。随即又像被卸了力似地耍赖，向后躺倒在床上，语气黏着地向他嘟囔，“我不吃！让我再睡一会…”

擦了擦自己的嘴角，卡卡西一只手拉正衬衫歪斜的领口，一只手拽下领带，欺身上前正面压制住浑身热烘烘的男人，“能睡尽管睡，随你。”

5.

他扳起带土的腿搭在自己后腰上，又抬起另一边的腿根，将自己挤在带土腿间。双手熟练而迅速地用领带在带土被拉高到头顶的左臂上绕了一圈，把他与床头的木梁绑在一起。带土扭动着身体小幅度地挣扎，口中吐息着热气，胯下坚硬的性器却十分享受似的在卡卡西大腿间戳弄。

真想现在就把这家伙压到床垫里去操透啊。卡卡西叹口气，活动一下自己紧绷在裤子里同样坚硬的器官。不过刚才用手指试过，带土还很紧。他并不想在带土熬夜加班、还没有完全恢复体力时大开大合地要他。于是只好将手指轻轻地从男人的阴蒂抚摸到后穴，用屈起的指关节抵住两穴之间狭窄的皮肤，缓慢研磨。

带土本能地湿了。体液从缝隙中渗出，又被卡卡西修长的手指涂抹到各个器官。两腿之间潮湿的感触让他把盆骨向前拱动，腿也分开得更多，好将湿热的部位全部送到卡卡西掌上。

看他半张着嘴呼吸清浅回应着自己，又闭着眼哼哼唧唧、很想要的样子，卡卡西不再犹豫，干脆地将两根手指一并放进他体内，轻缓地前后运动。带土本来体温就偏高，再加上这一天漫长的睡眠休息，此时腔道内滚烫又湿滑的体液很快便流了卡卡西一手。

他突然有些好奇此刻的带土尝起来是什么味道，于是抽回手指放入口中，舌尖舔过被泡得起了皱褶的指尖。

略微有些咸涩，黏黏地粘在牙齿与舌头之间。卡卡西舔舔自己的嘴唇，说不上好吃，但非常让人心动。

他感到心跳加速，呼吸发滞，本以为是领口系得太紧，低头一看才发现不知什么时候带土已经挣脱了手上的束缚，此时正紧紧抓住套回到他脖子上的领带，嘴角边挂着一丝坏笑。

“突然就不想睡了，” 带土气息不稳，手中的领带绷成一条直线，“快点，进来！”

卡卡西在黑暗中盯着他，看不真切的脸上唯有一双黑眼睛明亮又迷人。他将手指上还没来得及舔掉的的体液抹在勒着脖颈的领带上，抬起带土的右腿根将他散发着湿热气息的整个阴部暴露在空气中。

“…抱歉了，带土，” 卡卡西硬得发痛，忍了将近一个月没有温存，他此时此刻比什么时候都更想压着带土狠狠照顾他那流满了体液的、黏糊糊的屁股。但一想到楼下餐桌上的三菜一汤，便本着希望带土能赶紧把晚饭吃了好好休息的原则，将他整个人连同毯子裹在怀里，把手指插入翕张的皱褶中快速出入。

手指颀长，他分开充满弹性的肉瓣和皱褶，深深进入带土高热的体内，在他最敏感的深处小幅晃动。带土被他的突袭刺激得咬住嘴唇，喉咙后部发出一声闷闷的尖叫。卡卡西叼住他的下唇，用舌头驱逐他施虐的上齿。唇舌缠绵，带土的全部呜咽都被堵在口中。

一只手伸上来揪住了他的衣领，卡卡西拉着它拽到手的主人潮湿的腿间，勾住两根手指一起推进那个不断涌出液体的幽穴。

自己的手指在体内跟随卡卡西一起探索让肉体快乐的方式，带土被这淫靡而下流的行径刺激得加重了呼吸。然而还没等他来得及说话，卡卡西就用几个深插让他很快高潮了。

“…你，你...” 带土整个身体软下来，塌在床单上不断喘着粗气。

卡卡西拧亮床边的壁灯，看到性感得一团糟的伴侣还打着小哆嗦，下身湿漉漉的，而身体泛着熟睡后又享受了完美性爱的浅红。

“现在能吃晚饭了吗？” 他慢吞吞地摘下脖子上的领带，用它擦干双手，又俯身给了带土晾在空气中的肚脐一个轻吻。“吃饱了，明早再…”

“...好吧！” 带土翻过身抱住他，显然是睡够了体力充沛的样子，两只眼弯成月牙形，“突然就好饿！”

6.

饥肠辘辘的两个人坐在餐桌旁，以极快的速度消灭着卡卡西准备的晚饭。

“今天那个，” 带土狼吞虎咽地吃进盘子里的牛排，“你的课上，是不是有个学生声音很大？”

“吵醒你了吗？” 卡卡西用餐巾擦擦嘴，将手肘放在桌子上托起脸颊，皱着眉，“我以为告诉他们过小点声就会好些。”

“也不是，” 带土停下咀嚼的动作，两手撑住脸，“就是突然想起，小时候你也说过我吵…”

卡卡西笑着低下头，“的确是，你小时候聒噪地像只乌鸦。”

“哪有啊！” 带土一脸不可思议，“明明只是比较活泼开朗，还没到那种程度吧！”

“嗯，可能的确有点夸张，” 喝了口杯中的水，卡卡西作沉思状，“不过嗓门大其实也有好处。”

“对吧，我就说吧，” 带土也端起水杯，抿了一口润滑自己干渴的喉咙，眼神得意地瞟向开始收拾餐具的银发男人。“终于意识到音量在领导力发挥上的决断性作用了吧！”

“意识到了，” 卡卡西站起身，端着餐具走向厨房。当厨房与饭厅之间的廊柱即将掩没他的身影时，带土听到他幽幽地说，“刚才在楼上影响到带土领导力的发挥了，对不起。明早作为惩罚，让我补给带土吧。”

周五的深夜，旗木家宅又是一阵令人心惊的鸡飞狗跳。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 我：卡卡西你个怂货（摔碗
> 
> 33: 你不懂，中年人的世界就是这样。节制是美德。


End file.
